


4 A.M.

by jameshasnocats



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling, Danny And Tess Will Never Get Married - AU, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tess Doesn't Exist - AU, danny really likes rusty, extremelytired!rusty, innocently of course, oblivious!rusty, rusty and his bad decisions, tired!rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameshasnocats/pseuds/jameshasnocats
Summary: At 4 A.M., Rusty's sprawled on a crappy sofa in an even crappier motel.He coerced some blueprints from a young secretary earlier in the day, but the lines keep blurring and melding into singular shapes - and has been doing so for the past.. maybe five hours? Rusty's not keeping track of the time, but either way, it's proving to be a bad idea.Or at least, the voice in his head (a voice that sounds strangely like Danny - funny that) insists that it is.





	4 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> this is either set in before!tess-era, or in a [Tess Doesn't Exist - AU] wherein the homo between dan/rus is strong af but rusty's real oblivious about it, surprisingly ;D
> 
> for maximum fluff and happiness, pretend it's the latter, for tess-induced-angst, pretend it's the former. personally, i ship both of them with happiness so i'm vying for the [Tess Doesn't Exist - AU] xD

At 4 A.M., Rusty's sprawled on a crappy sofa in an even crappier motel.

He coerced some blueprints from a young secretary earlier in the day, but the lines keep blurring and melding into singular shapes - and has been doing so for the past.. maybe five hours? Rusty's not keeping track of the time, but either way, it's proving to be a bad idea.

Or at least, the voice in his head _(a voice that sounds strangely like Danny - funny that)_ insists that it is.

Solutions to problems always came to him easy, yet so far, nothing was forming in his head. No exit or entry plans. No strategies. Not even any of the food-related thoughts that distracts him from time to time. His vision started to blur a couple of minutes back - or.. maybe a couple of hours back? A loud, numb throbbing was blooming in his head, and really, he has no idea how he got into his current situation.

..Except that's sorta bullshit, wasn't it? And it wouldn't even be spouting bullshit for a good cause. It would be spouting bullshit to himself. And don't get him wrong, Rusty's never had any problem lying to the unwitting masses, but lying to himself.. well.

The truth was a lot simpler and could be traced to about two cities ago.

In the first place, the reason he's slaving away to finalise heist plans at 4 A.M., was because Danny had an idea.

An idea concocted in yet another crappy motel, albeit during breakfast in bed. Rusty was chewing on a burger that cost more than it was worth. And he'd complain, but Danny bought the crappy-ass burgers and complaining would've taken a lot more energy than it deserved.

But apparently, crappy burgers had the side-effect of turning the clogs in Danny's brain. And turn they did.

Four thoughtful chews and the announcement of a ridiculous idea later, and Rusty agreed.

_(Not that he'd be able to say no anyways.)_

Another spike of pain in his head drags him out of his thoughts, and Rusty groans. The bed was starting to look awfully tempting, but.. Rusty is the details man. He doesn't take much things seriously, but he does have his exceptions - two, to be exact.

The first is Danny  _(always Danny - always has been Danny),_ then followed closely by details.

Danny's the one with the ideas, and details are what makes sure the cops never get on their ass. Outrageous -  _let alone outrageously good_  - ideas never occur to Rusty naturally, but details are an entirely different matter.

So when the details that should've come to him the moment he saw the blueprints just..  _didn't_ , that should've probably been the first warning sign that this was  _definitely_  an Extremely Bad Idea. Rusty should probably quit it, but his brain refuses to be anything remotely cooperative.

And maybe Rusty should really quit it, because the Danny-like voice in his head is beginning to enter reality :

"..What're you doing, Rus?" A bemused voice comes from behind him, and Rusty starts, whirling towards the source of the sound. Another spike of pain in his head, and he bites down on the groan that threatens to erupt.

Lo and behold, Danny stood there, like the particularly inquisitive gentleman he pretends to be. A bemused expression colours his face, before his gaze flitters past Rusty and to the center table where cans of coffee were haphazardly strewn around.

"..Eleven?" Danny mutters loud enough for him to hear, exasperation clear in his voice.

" _Au contraire_ ," Rusty drawls with a lazy smirk. Danny replies with a small smile of his own. He relaxes back to his previously sprawled position on the couch. "Fifteen, actually. The other four are in the kitchen."

Danny made an offended noise.

"You filthy goblin. Couldn't have at least thrown these properly?"

Danny wanders towards the kitchen of their crappy motel room. Tell-tale clangs resounds as he presumably finds and puts the offending cans to where they ought to be - the trashcan.

Danny returns to couch, and Rusty shifts the slightest as his partner leans over his shoulder. A beat of silence passes, with Danny studying the blueprints from above Rusty's shoulder.

A second later, Danny lets out what could only be described as an aggrieved sigh.

Rusty blinks tiredly, and then paused as the blueprints suddenly disappears. He frowns, and directs what he can only hope to be an unamused expression at his partner.

"Well, don't give me that look." Danny frowns, before plopping down beside him, remaining as paradoxically graceful as always. Because he's Danny Oceans, and Danny Oceans had always been offensively graceful. Danny continues in a quieter tone : "You should sleep."

" _You_ should be asleep," Rusty shot back. "Where'd you been, anyways?"

"Was restless. Didn't feel like sleeping yet. Took a walk. Nothing important," Danny shrugs with an easy smile before rising from the couch. "You know what's important though?"

Rusty raises a brow. Danny smiles wider.

"Getting you at least a few hours of sleep," he proclaims like a man with a mission. "How does that sound?"

"Horrible," Rusty deadpans.

Danny's amused little chuckle washes over him, and he's pulled up from the couch, shepherded towards the bed.

"Sleep," Danny demands, and Rusty gives him a Look.

Granted, Rusty was incapable of saying no. Those were reserved for when Danny was being extra ridiculous or forgot his snacks - and it was only a matter of time before he falls back, relaxing into the bed with an involuntary sigh. A switch clicks off, and cold darkness floods the room. The space beside Rusty sinks, and he opens his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the lack of light before looking up at Danny.

His partner was sat down, looking back at him with that little smile playing at his lips.

Rusty frowns in question, but Danny shakes his head, still smiling as he lies down.

After a moment that felt like forever, it's when Rusty's flittering on that border between sleep and wakefulness that the silence was broken. Danny's saying something and Rusty tries to wake up enough to focus on the words.

"..We're not in a rush. Y'know that, right? Hey?" Danny whispered. Rusty hummed a lazy affirmative and receives a scoff for his efforts. "Well, obviously not.  _I'm_  supposed to be the one making bad decisions, Rus."

Rusty opens his eyes tiredly and tries for an apologetic look. It may have ended up looking more like sleepy irritation, but Rusty trusts Danny enough to know what he means. And Danny was giving him that strange look again, the one from earlier - and though Rusty can't quite figure out what he meant, he supposes Danny understood what  _he_ meant at least.

They slip into silence once more, air devoid of all noise but their breathing. The silence feels almost as if Danny wants to say something, but Rusty's entire system was shutting down and the siren call of sleep was approaching. Danny speaks after a heartbeat's worth of hesitation.

"..Night, Rus," he mumbles.

Rusty doesn't know if he replied, but that ceased to matter when an all-too-comfortable warmth cocoons him. He thoughtlessly curls into it with a contented sigh of his own, idly noting the arms that wrapped loosely around his waist. He doesn't question Danny's unusually affectionate mood and simply falls back asleep. And if somehow, they wake up in a mess of tangled limbs, then neither of them brings it up.

**Author's Note:**

> and maybe, later that morning, rus would wake up and shakes danny awake too, because the solution finally came to him, and hey, this heist could finally get itself over with, yeah? danny would just be startled, and rusty's sleep-addled brain would probably find it funny enough and would laugh until they'd end up laughing themselves awake or something hahaha


End file.
